junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
0.7
Fixes from 0.6: # #-Modified clothing armor now tied to proper instance naming rules. # #Clothing and Armor: # #-Assaultron Helmet no longer prohibits eyewear. #-Freefall armor mod restored to Marine combat armor legs. #-Lab Coat female model fixed, will now use proper 'dirty' appearance instead of Vault Tec lab coat. #-Larsen's Brotherhood Fatigues renamed Brotherhood Knight Captain Fatigues. #-Legend of the Harbor now has the intended Enchantment (+1 Endurance, +1 Agility alongside the +2 Perception bonus) #-Marine Helmet now has Marine Tactical Helmet mesh on neck, can now support linings. #-Marine Wetsuit, Marine Tactical Helmet resistance bonuses swapped (Helmet offered twice the protection as the full body suit?) #-Rescue Diving Suit no longer uses wrong world model when dropped by female characters. #-Salvaged Diving Suit and Helmet created. Separated items, lacks water breathing bonus. #-The Captain's Hat now uses the proper model when worn. #-The following outfits now support Ballistic Weave: Brotherhood Fatigues (all variations), Chase's Outfit, Cage Armor, Clean Black Suit, Coastal Armor, Colonial Duster, Covert Sweater Vest, DB Tech Varsity Uniform, Drifter outfit, Engineer's Armor, Explorer Outfit, Field Scribe Armor, Flannel Shirt and Jeans, Gunner Flannel Shirt and Jeans, High Confessor's Robes, Hunter's Pelt Outfit, Institute Division Head Coat (all), Institute Jumper, Institute Lab Coat (all), Kellog's Outfit, Leather Coat, Letterman's Jacket and Jeans, Quinlan's Armor, Radstag Hide Outfit, Scavenger Outfit, Science Scribe Armor, Spike Armor, Teagan's Armor, Tattered Field Jacket, Traveling Leather coat, Undershirt & Jeans, Winter Jacket and Jeans #-The following outfits now support torso armor lining: Cage Armor, Coastal Armor, Helmeted Cage Armor, Helmeted Spike Armor, Kellog's Outfit, Minuteman General's Outfit, Rescue Diving Suit, Railroad Armored Coat (all variants), Salvaged Diving Suit, Spike Armor #-The following outfits now support vault-suit style lining: Cleanroom Suit, Corset, Helmeted Cage Armor, Helmeted Spike Armor, Hooded Cleanroom Suit, Trapper Wetsuit, Marine Helmet, Marine Tactical Helmet, Marine Wetsuit #-Trapper Helmet restored, added to trapper outfit lists. # #Companions and NPCs: # #-Angler Gunk Ball, Angler Stalk added to Angler death items. #-Angler (DLC03_EncAngler01Template) renamed Lantern Angler to match legendary version. #-Eyebots (all varieties) will now do energy damage with their shots, not physical. #-Far Harbor Yao Guai, Mirelurk, and Radstag variants will now appear in the Commonwealth. #-Gracie, glowing wolves bought from Erikson will no longer irradiate you. #-Glowing Mirelurks, Irradiated Yao Guai and Glowing Fog Crawlers now drop the proper glowing enemy loot upon death. #-Preston receiving a gift will now cause a small message to appear notifying you. #-Jun Long, Mama Murphy, Marcy Long, Ted Huntley can now be moved or assigned to a supply line. (NOTE: Will currently silence all but Ted). #-Vicious Dogs and Wolves (all variants) that are tamed should now properly used doghouses. #-Valentine's Coat he himself wears now grants him +2 perception like the player version instead of just +1. # #Quests: # #-Airship Down will no longer set the Institute Division Heads to essential. #-If you failed Tradecraft for any reason, completing Appropriation will now unlock Ballistic Weave. # #Workshop/Settlements: # = #-Bed (Vault style) renamed Twin-Sized Bed, changed it and additional clone to match Covenant version that supports two. #-Bunk Bed, Queen-Sized Bed created, mainly for Covenant maintenance (Bunk Bed still only supports one character, Queen supports two) #-Cooking Oven variants created: Blue, Yellow, White, Stainless, Raw Metal, Pre-War #-Diner counter pieces now appear under Structures -> Metal -> Miscellaneous, 19 pieces added. #-Diner bare sign added to miscellaneous. #-Diner-counter-style Emporiums/Restaurants are now buildable, as are stand-alone animation variants. #-Double sided Counter now constructible, no logner a scrap-only item. #-Fog Crawlers can now be caught in Mirelurk cages, will need beta wave emitter to keep them tame. #-Gourd (Institute) renamed to Institute Melon Gourd, will now properly create resources and now adds 1 food, not 0.5. #-Gorilla cages can now be built if you've completed Airship Down (non-conflictory if you destroy Institute afterward) #-Guard post animation marker variant created. #-Institute Melon Gourds now craftable upon completing Building a Better Crop. #-Metal Shelf variants 2 and 3 created. #-Restored compact Power Armor workstation, uses same resources to create as regular. #-Restored Ground Pot Cooking station, uses the same resources to create as campfire cooking station. #-Scavenging stations will no longer forcibly scale the user to 1.0. #-Sleeping Bag description updated to reflect survival effects, can now be used by children. #-Shack Wall pieces restored: 1 shack bridge, 2 shack walls, 1 floor supports, 2 shack wall doorways, 2 shack wall caps #-Statues added to the creation list, unlocked by the same Picket Fences mag: 7 fountains, 1 plinth, 4 various. #-Wasteland Workshop Dog, Raider Cages can now be built in Far Harbor settlement locations. #-Wasteland Workshop Trapper cages can now be built, replace Gunner cages. Only buildable in Far Harbor. #-Wasteland Workshop Radstag, Yao Guai, Mirelurks now include Far Harbor variants. #-Wolves can now be caught in Dog cages, will need beta wave emitter to keep them tame. # #Consumables: # #-Melon (MelonWarwick) renamed to Institute Melon Gourd. # #Vendors: # #-Anne Hargraves will now also sell clothes from the following companion's sets: MacCready, Cait, Piper, Hancock, Longfellow. #-Brooks now sells Bar Harbor themed cups, bowls and plates. #-Garden Gnomes added to general trader lists. #-Ron Staples and Parker Quinn will now sell Far Harbor food items. # #Weapons: # #-45-70, Harpoon ammo added to Scrounger perks. #-Assaultron Blade now has Stun Pack mod available, to be on par with the Revolutionary Sword. #-Assaultron Blade, Mr. Handy axe and Tesla gun added to legendary item lists.